Heavens lost dreamer
by TRUEMANN.CO
Summary: Basically Heavens lost Property following Tomo and my OC Who has an ability that will be used more often as we get farther into the story and mainly was meant for one part but will be used willy nilly to an extent, OC X NYMPH


**Quick Authors note here just to inform you that this is my first whack at making a story and a dream world in which he has full control over, also he has an awesome power that comes with it being revealed and improved upon later on. I hope you enjoy.**

 **"** WHOOO HOOOO!" I scream as I ski down a giant mountain in my dream world, Hi my name is James and I'm an American whose parents died while on a trip to japan at the age of 4 and was adopted by the Sakurai family. I live my best Friend's Tomoki the resident perv and owner of this wonderful household and our next door neighbor Sohara. Speaking of which I'm awakened from my awesome dream by a scream that could be easily deduced as Sohara's "NNNOOOOO!" She screeched following with a nice loud scream from Tomoki. I sigh as I slowly pull the covers off of me and find a giant pile of snow on my lap "the downside of my ability whatever's happening in my dream some crap has to make its way into reality" oh i forgot to mention that for some reason if I want something from my dream i can pull it out, it semi works for day dreams but i still have to work on it. after dumping all the snow out the window I started to get ready for the new school day. as I walk down stairs i was greeted with the sight of tomoki as he shakily finished putting on his uniform and Sohara was holding three glasses of milk. "Good morning Sohara" I said "Good morning to you James now both of you at least drink some milk before we head to school". After finishing a nice tall glass of wonderful vitamin D packed milk we started our walk to school. Sorami is the wonderful small town that i grew up in and holds about seven thousand people , if the town was known for anything it would be the smile on the old farmers faces or maybe the 400 year old cherry blossom tree. We finally got to school and during the class just before lunch like always tomo fell asleep. When the bell rang Sohara and I went to wake up Tomo "hey dude if you haven't noticed class is over." He looked at me and i said "you had the dream again didn't you" "i'm crying again aren't i"? "Tomo you've had these dreams since you were little maybe you should talk to someone about it." Sohara said "what about Sugata" i suggested "NO way i'm not going to get involved with some dude who looks like he attracts trouble". "Hey look some morons about to jump off the roof!" so we all rushed outside and saw that sugata was about to jump off the roof to test his hang glider at this point in time i took my headphones out and started to listen to protectors of earth and day dreamed a cola while no one was looking then i zoned out and by the time I came to everyone was gone. " _sure guys leave me here i won't mind that my best friends would just abandon me and have me look like and idiot no, not one bit"_ I said with extreme amounts of sarcasm and venom in my voice turning around I start to walk off to the new world discovery club. Summing everything that just happened apparently an anomaly i supposed to be over the old cherry blossom tree sometime tonight so tomo and I came here to see if anything was going to happen. "I bet a thousand yen that nothing happens"tomo said "i'll take you on that bet" i said and as soon as we finished making that bet the anomaly actually appeared right above us and a giant ball of fire was lobbed at us and crashed just far enough away to knock us back but not kill us. As we approached the crater and saw an… okay am i dreaming because i think we almost got blown to bits by an angle with a big bust "tomo are you seen what i'm seeing" "Yeah" was the only word he said right before we were getting giant pillars thrown a us. "HOLY SHIT!" we both yelled at the top of his lungs as he barely dodges a pillar that would have killed him we start running and as were about half ways out of the radius when tomo stops and runs back to the crater "What the hell are you doing!?" "I can't just leave her to die" "I hate it when you're right" I yell as we both charge in and picked her up and got her out of the death zone and set her near the edge of the forest both panting like dogs from running like maniacs "hey tomo" "what?" "you owe me a thousand yen" i said with a smug smile on my face "...shut up" he said causing me to burst into a weak laugh right before blacking out from the near death experience.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"ah so relaxing" I say as I made this dream of a snow white beach with warm weather and a soothing breeze with just the slight scent of coconut in the air. Just sitting down taking in the rays and….BOOM! I shoot right up immediately snapping out of my dream as i hear the distinct sound of a crash in tomo's room and the first thing that comes to my mind is "what the fuck did he do this time" with some annoyance of being ripped out of such a good dream i begrudgingly pull my covers off to find that i got a bit of a tan "sweat" i remark as i slowly walk down the hall to tomo's room. When i open the door i find not only tomoki buried in money but the lady with pink hair that we saved yesterday. "Master who is this stranger?" the lady asked "oh that's james he's part of my family and a life long friend. James this is Ikaros, Ikaros this is james" "Nice to meet you Ikaros" i said as i extend my hand to shake. Slowly Ikaros extended her hand to shake mine and finds her mark and shakes my hand."So can i get an explanation to why there's so much dosh on the floor?" I ask. After an explanation that just bogled my mind I ask "So this card can pretty much do anything" "yes" "WAIT, anything" tomo practically yells right before getting the look that is his indicator that something perverted is going down "Tomo I know that look and I know you're going to do something malicious so i better tag along to make sure you don't get your ass kicked as usual ." …. "So what are we doing in sohara's house while invisible, going to steal her panties?" "Nope something even better" he says while getting behind Sohara and… ehm fondles her uummm knockers yeah that works. Running to town as fast as possible Ikaros asks "Master what was that for" in a waaay too naive way "That my dear Ikaros was punishment, punishment for the girl who has always karate chopped me with her stupid hands" "it was punishment"she quietly said just enough for me to hear and watch as she touches one of her own boobs and yeah you get the picture "well i guess it's perv rampage time" I think to myself as we run around town. "HAHA The world is mine for the taking" Tomoki says "Oh" Ikaros says as she seems to be recording the area were walking in. "Is she taking these sayings as actual orders" I think to myself. well after an entire day of running around we finally get back home and sit down to a meal quite literally fit for a king. After I excuse myself and head upstairs to go to bed i hear "Master do you have any other orders for me?" from Ikaros before closing my door. Crawling into bed i close my eye's and think "What adventure will tomorrow bring?" before i fall into a deep slumber.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Let's see, let's see what dream should i have tonight" I say walking around in the dreamscape which is the name of the giant planet that's in my dreams from which i forge any dream or do anything i want. Which is apparently stuck between reality and dream… don't ask how I know this I just do for some reason. But that's besides the point, now to the problem at hand. WHAT FRIGGIN DREAM SHOULD I HAVE! "Hmmmm I could always just invade someone's dream and see what's going down." yes I can do that… DO YOU FEAR ME NOW!? Ha gotcha there didn't I, but in all seriousness i'm gonna just see what's going on in tomos little perverted mind at this time. (WOOSH) i'm now in tomo's dream which is of green pastures and cow's….. not as pervy as i thought it would be oohh wait there's a chick with wings standing over him while he's conked out… she's saying something alright… Now she opened up her wings and is ascending into the sky without flapping them...aanndd dreams over. (knock knock) "Tomo James open up where were you two yesterday? Don't you know how mad the teachers were?" I get up and walk with tomo towards the door but when we open it up Sohara's missing. Looking down i see a school uniform picking it up I look at Tomo with a questioning look which is responded to by Ikaros "World domination will be complete shortly master" "Wha" "Last night you gave me the order for world domination so i activated a world domination program which analyzed the situation and determined no one would see you as the true ruler so it's erasing all humans that would not follow your rule." Getting a look of shock on both our faces but suddenly for tomo that shock turned into surprise as he looks at me and says "Wait you would follow my rule?" "Yea, you're my best friend...and also i'd like to see how you'd epicly failed in the end" "Whatever" he says as we take off searching the town the town for anyone but finding no one. We sit down at the park at the end of the day "So it's true, everyone's gone" "I'm sorry master i interpreted your statement as an order, would it remedy the situation if i destroy myself?" "Yeah I guess it would a little" "TOMO" i yell as Ikaros turns a card into a gun and points it at her head but right before she pulls the trigger tomo jumps on her and knocks her to the ground. Since i'm not very comfortable with the situation i walk away and let them have their moment…. Oh dear goodness i need to throw up i think as my stomach empties itself onto the floor as i wake up in bed and immediately finding tomo in his room talking to Ikaros...Apparently she turned everything that happened into a _dream_ which might explain why i was sick this morning, well no time for belly achin time for school.


End file.
